Fast Love
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: “If you have sex with my brother every day for the next two weeks, I’ll let you stay with us without asking you a thing”. Scuse me, what? The day Naruto’s life changed for good… SasuFemNaru
1. Prologue

Fast Love 

Prologue

She was cold and hungry and fed up. But although she didn't have the means to track it, Naruto knew that time was not on her side. She needed to find a place to stay - and fast.

But how was she going to do that? She had no idea where she was!

Naruto had found herself on a street, with lots of small houses squashed together. She imagined that a lot of them were student accommodation, namely because there were a lot of empty beer cans in the garden of one house, a traffic cone in another and all sorts of random objects along the street outside others that didn't belong there. It was then that she saw a guy standing outside a house, having a cigarette and, bravely, she walked up to him and asked for some help.

"Oh, you lost? Need a place to stay? Oh for good? Umm… I know that a friend of mine at number 21 is trying to find someone for some sort of job. You can ask him". The guy took another drag of his cigarette.

"Did he say what kind of job?"

"No, he wasn't even talking to me - I just overheard him talking to one of his housemates. I'm sure they'll be kind enough to help you out. After all, they are the strangest bunch of people on the block, in fact, probably that you'll ever meet".

"Thanks". She smiled at him, and he smiled back - eyeing her up and down. She quickly moved away from him and walked a few more steps until she reached house number 21.

Well, it was a colourful house that's for sure.

It had a bright yellow door, lime green painted bricks and flowers and bees decorating the exterior. The garden was a little wild, but she could see where they had planted lots of colourful flowers, if they were only better at keeping to their needs.

Yep, they were weird indeed. And she hadn't even met the inhabitants yet.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door with the flower shaped handle. It wasn't long until it was opened by a man, in about his early twenties, who was very sexy. With dark hair, equally dark eyes and a smirk on his face when he saw her, she knew there was something about him that was…how do you say it…devious.

"How may I help you?" He asked her. His voice was very sexy sounding as well.

Slightly taken aback by his appearance, a man so serious and sexy looking living in a house with painted bees on the front, she gulped and stammered a little in her response.

"Umm…a guy over there said you were looking for work and I need a place to stay, so if there is any way you could hire me I would be grateful. Cleaning, cooking and organising - I can do all those things and I wouldn't complain about anything at all".

The man in front of her had a bemused smirk on his face as he watched Naruto blush and avoid eye contact. She was a beautiful girl, tanned, long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, a gorgeous figure with very luscious breasts. She was of average height for a girl, and she seemed to radiate a kindness that one did not see every day. Dressed in a ripped white t-shirt and a short denim skirt, he realised what his brain was trying to tell him all along.

She was perfect.

"I'm sorry but that's not what the job entails. If you really need to run away from whatever it is you are running from, I do have a proposition. Though if you deny it, you have to promise not to mention it to anyone".

"I promise".

"Well good". He looked up the streets to see that it was basically empty, except from the guy who was still smoking his cigarette. When he had finished and walked inside, the man at the door cleared his throat and stared Naruto straight in the eyes.

"If you have sex with my brother every day for the next two weeks, I'll let you stay with us without asking you a thing".

- - - - -


	2. Day One: Introductions

**Well, it was bound to happen eventually :) this is my first SasuFemNaru story. I could have done this story as Naruto as a guy but it didn't sound quite right in my view. It's a fun idea, it's a mixture between a dream I had and a story I wrote a while ago. It came to me at 3 o'clock in the morning and I hate to write it down.**

**On a story note, I don't particularly care if Naruto is a guys name, but I really didn't want to confuse myself by changing it so even though Naruto is actually a girl in this story, I'm still using the same name.**

**DISCLAIMER: The song that's being sung is Fireflies by Owl City. It is not mine - but it is a pretty song :D**

**Anywho, please give me your opinion on whether this is any good. Enjoy xx**

Fast Love

"If you have sex with my brother every day for the next two weeks, I'll let you stay with us without asking you a thing". Scuse me, what? The day Naruto's life changed for good… SasuFemNaru

- - - - -

Day 1

What did he just say?!

"Scuse me, what?" Naruto hoped she had heard wrong.

"How bout you come inside for a bit, you know, to discuss it further away from where others might hear us".

The man receded back in to the house, leaving the door open for her. She was still gob-smacked, but agreed to go in to the strange house due to the fact she was starting to get cold, closing the door and following the man. She rubbed her arms to try and get rid of the goose-bumps - unsure whether they were there because she was actually cold or whether it was the prospect of what she might have to agree to.

He led her round the corner in to the living room, which housed another of the housemates. The girl sat on the chair sewing smiled at her before looking away and then looked at her again, blushed and stammered that she would make them a cup of tea. She left the room, along with the guy who answered the door and left her in the living room.

The house was quite cramped, that was the most immediate observation. The living room was small but cosy; a television was in the corner, a sofa and a chair surrounding it. The room was almost literally covered in cushions, some on the floor, on the chair and the sofa. There were paintings hung on the walls, which were coloured crimson red, and the floor, though wooden, had two massive un-matching rugs criss-crossing to cover it.

She was unsure what to do with herself so she remained standing. Afterwards, both the two housemates came back and told her to sit down on the sofa, the guy sitting down next to her, handing her a cup of tea.

The girl returned to her chair but the blush remained on her face. She was a very pretty girl, with short blue hair, very pale skin and beautiful eyes that were luminescent. Naruto could immediately tell she was shy. She was listening in on the conversation, but she had started sewing again.

"Well, given any thought to my proposition or are you admiring our wondrous décor?"

"Umm…the second one". Naruto placed the cup to her lips and sipped the drink, wanting nothing more than to stop feeling awkward.

But how could she? He was practically asking her to be a prostitute! It was good tea though. She took another sip.

"Okay, let me go in to a little more detail about this. My brother, who lives here, is in his last year of school. And he has the prom to go to. He wants to ask this girl but because he is shy and all; I think he's worried because he has never slept with anyone, that he will not be able to live up to the expectations put on him".

Naruto said nothing. She actually couldn't put any of her thoughts in to words.

"So why don't you just show him the ropes?" She asked eventually.

"Well, I've never had sex with a woman so I wouldn't know. And Hinata over there has never had sex with a man".

Naruto blinked. Well, it explained the décor.

"By the way, my name is Itachi Uchiha. That's Hinata Hyuuga. My brother Sasuke also lives here as does our friend Sai Soseki. We are an interesting bunch of people- I think you gathered that walking up to our front door". He took a sip of his drink and smirked at the blonde who was very confused.

"Okay, what about your friend Sai - can't he help you out?"

"We ruled him out because of he enjoys to have sex with himself rather than other people", Itachi said casually. Naruto was a little shocked. What was going on with this household?

"So seeing as you all can't help him, you began to find someone who could? Someone like me?"

"Yeah - its fairly simple to understand I think. How else is he going to learn?"

Naruto shook her head in amazement. "So all I have to do is have sex with your brother every day to teach him how to be good at it?"

"Yeah that's all. You can meet him first if you want, he is here".

Naruto nearly choked on her drink. "We're talking about this and he's only upstairs?"

"It's alright. He can't hear us. Go on up, and take a look and then tell me your answer. We would need one today, we are running out of time".

Naruto nodded and then left the room. She walked up the stairs to the top floor where Itachi had directed her. The door was slightly open and Naruto could hear the sounds of a song being played. She tiptoed up to the door and looked in. She saw him playing the keyboard as well as singing a song.

"_Leave my door open just a I feel like such an insomniac. Why do I tire of counting sheep?When I'm far too tired to fall asleep. _

_To ten million fireflies,I'm weird coz I hate goodbyes,I got misty eyes as they said farewell…"_

Naruto watched him as he continued singing his song, playing the instrument fluently.

"By the way", Naruto jumped as she heard Itachi behind her, "Kid is a musical prodigy. He plays five different instruments up here. Which is why we soundproofed his room", he added and Naruto, although only knowing him for less than half an hour, could tell by his voice that he was smirking as he said that.

"If he's so great, then why hasn't he got laid already?"

"Choice. Sticking to his music. I dunno. Why don't you ask him yourself? Yes or no to the earlier question? I'm an impatient man, I can't help it".

Naruto stared at the younger Uchiha as he turned around after finishing his song.

He looked just like his brother except younger and a little more sarcastic. Black hair styled in a way Naruto had never seen before, dark eyes, pale skin and his body looked like it was sculptured by the Gods.

"I'll do it".

"Excellent".

Itachi marched in the room, making Sasuke jump a little at seeing his brother slam the door open and walk in.

"Itachi, I tell you every time that you need to knock before you come in".

"Well from now on I will. Listen, this", he turned around to push Naruto in front of him, "is Naruto. She is going to train you in the art of straight sex so you can impress that girl you like at school".

Naruto blushed like crazy, as if she had just been pushed in to her favourite celebrity. She didn't know what to say; she didn't want to look at Sasuke, but wondered if he was blushing as well, as embarrassed as she felt. She braved a look and saw that he looked a little flustered but he was definitely nowhere as near as red-faced as she was.

"She's going to be staying with Hinata in her room. She has no stuff, and I just pulled her off the street, but I'm sure she's lovely. Now you two get acquainted and I'll leave you alone".

With a laugh, Itachi left the room, closing it behind him.

The two were alone and feeling very awkward.

"Well, uh, you said your name was Naruto?"

"Yes. I-I'm pleased to meet you S-Sasuke".

"So, umm, yeah".

Naruto thought that seeing as she would be having sex with him anyway, she might as well act as herself. She jumped and shook her body to get rid of her awkward feelings. She then smiled and stuck her tongue out at the black-haired Adonis before her, who was looking a little confused at her sudden change in attitude.

"So tell me about yourself Sasuke. I'm your new sex coach, I'd like to know a bit about you". She crossed her arms and winked at him.

She looked around his room to see he really was a music guy. In his attic space, there were music posters of all different artists with different styles of music framed and attached to the walls, except the slanted ones. It wasn't a huge room, but there was enough space for a small-ish double bed, his keyboard and a chest of drawers that housed all his clothes. As well as that, there was a guitar in the corner, next to a saxophone, and a violin.

It was a very guy-styled room, but Naruto loved it. She was a tomboy at heart.

"You play all of those instruments?!"

"Yeah. Play the drums as well, but only at school".

"How can you do that? Which is your favourite?"

"I like playing them all. My parents really drilled music in to me, I would have three different music lessons every night at home and then I took up the drums and the guitar when I went to school. I don't know, learning instruments just comes natural to me".

Naruto was nodding as the raven spoke. He caressed his guitar and picked it up, playing a few notes to see if it was in tune.

"So, I don't really know how this is going to work or anything, but you seem like a nice girl so just make yourself at home here or whatever".

"Okay, I'll leave you to your music. We can talk later if you want".

"Yeah".

Naruto nodded her head slowly and equally as slowly picked up her feet and left the room, feeling very, very stupid.

"Yeah he's not the most subtle or the kindest of people but he is my brother".

Naruto jumped as she saw Itachi was hidden on the ladder that led up to Sasuke's floor.

"What are you doing sneaking around?"

"Its my house".

"Yeah, yeah alright".

"Come down, Sai is home. And you can tell us what kind of food you like so you can make it".

"Why have I got to make it?"

"Well you said you liked cooking, cleaning and organising".

Naruto sighed. The guy was twisting his words. But it was better than not having anything to do, and not contemplating on what was going to happen with Sasuke.

She climbed down the ladder and then followed Itachi in to the kitchen where there was Hinata and what Naruto concluded to be Sai.

He could almost be Sasuke's twin but the two apparently weren't related. His hair was black, short and neat and he was also pale skinned and dark eyed. However, there didn't seem to be any emotion from the guy, which made Naruto a little nervous. His eyes looked dead, almost, and Naruto wondered what could have happened in his life to make him look at life that way.

As Hinata started making noodles, Naruto searched through the fridge.

"Is this all you have?" she turned to look at the others and they all nodded. It seemed to Naruto that their usual routine was to either make instant food or order in as she saw the list of takeaway menus pinned to the notice board.

"For God's sake, you can't live on noodles all the time! Right, I'm going to take this and make a meal, everyone get out of the kitchen and make the table in the dining room. I'm going to make a dinner that will knock the socks off of you".

Naruto looked everywhere in the kitchen, found an apron, a little plain but still useable, and put it on. She tied her hair up in to two bunches and then put her hands on her hips ready to tackle the kitchen. She began searching through the fridge and found some bacon, peppers and also some eggs. She decided to use the noodles that Hinata had already prepared and made a stir-fry. She rummaged through the cupboards, chucked out the out of date herbs and got the ones that weren't out. She mixed up some oil, a little vinegar, salt, pepper, parsley and thyme and made a dressing.

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked down the stairs and wondered why the others were all waiting in the hallway and not in the kitchen, where a surprisingly nice smell was emerging.

"Why you out here?"

"Naruto kicked us out the kitchen".

"You let the strange new girl we've only known for like an hour, kick you out of OUR kitchen", Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"She's a little feisty. I wouldn't wanna mess with her", Itachi said, stretching his arms out as Hinata walked to set the table in the dining room.

Sasuke then ignored them and walked in the kitchen, only to be immediately pushed out by a girl holding a bowl that he didn't even know they had. He saw nothing but smelt something very delicious.

"I told you not to come in when I'm cooking. If you want a nice meal, you have to leave me in peace! Give me a few more minutes and it will be done".

Sasuke was amazed that she had the strength and the audacity to do that with people she had just met. He smirked; it was a quality he liked.

It was about quarter of an hour later when Naruto emerged from the kitchen with several bowls of food on a tray (again a piece of equipment they forgot they owned) and placed it on the table in the small dining room at the back of the hallway next to the utility room. She put out five plates and made sure everyone had equal measures. They all sat around the table because Naruto had made the food and Itachi wanted everyone to get to know Naruto and vice versa.

The blonde looked around the room to see cobwebs in the corners and small traces of dust on the table. She was going to have to seriously sort out the cleaning in this house.

Naruto smiled sweetly as everyone loved the food that she had prepared.

"Just think of what I could do if I had any decent ingredients".

"Oh we are so keeping you", Itachi said. Sai nodded as he slurped noodles and Hinata smiled. Sasuke smirked at his brother who was obviously smitten at the idea of having a little housemaid - one that he knew his brother would force Hinata to dress up.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and smiled. He smiled back at her, but then looked away. The blonde felt a little downhearted by his coldness. Itachi looked between the two of them and sighed to himself. Obviously it was something he had sprung out of nowhere so they were both going to be a little awkward at first. He signalled to the other two and Hinata, Sai and Itachi all took their plates out at the same time to allow the two youngest in the house to talk.

After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke sighed and began piling his plate on top of hers, gathering the bowls before leaving them in a pile on the tray in the middle of the table.

"Look, I don't want to appear as if I am acting cold but this is weird. I mean, I don't know what you are thinking of me, I'm not in your head, but I feel as if I come across a sad pathetic guy who can't get laid even if he tried - so his brother had to hire someone for him. And before you voice any opinion, I want to say that I am highly sought out, but I always put my music first and that's why I haven't gotten round to having sex with any girl".

Naruto said nothing, not even looking at him.

"I wasn't judging you about anything".

Silence again.

"You weren't?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you want me to say? That I thought you were pathetic for not having slept with someone? That's not how I feel at all. People have their own reasons for having relations and for not having them as well. To be honest, I thought you were pre-judging me as well though. I was wondering that maybe you thought I was a whore of some kind that your brother paid for. But I'm not. I just ended up here through circumstance. However, whilst I am here I'm going to straighten this house out and try and sort my own life out. But I promised I would help you get that girl and I will".

Sasuke nodded.

"I just wanna put the awkwardness behind us. And just so you know, I'm not exactly trained in being good in bed either - I haven't had a lot of practice".

Sasuke said nothing.

"Are you gonna say anything?"

"Well, uh, the meal was nice. And I want to stop the awkwardness as well so how about we both go get smashed in my room together. I have a small bottle of vodka hidden in one of my cabinets".

Silence.

"That sounds good".

"Yeah okay then".

Itachi, Hinata and Sai jumped away from the door in time to see the other two go out. They watched as they walked up the stairs and then began to climb the ladder. The three of them giggled to themselves and then sat in the living room to watch the television.

Sasuke and Naruto went upstairs, sat and had a drink and a chat. For the first time in a while, she actually felt happy in having a decent conversation, even if it was in the strangest of circumstances.

The 'training' as it was put started tomorrow so it was nice to get to know Sasuke beforehand - the both of them just needed to get on with it. It was only two weeks, what was going to happen in that space?

One could not know but one could guess that something interesting was going to happen. A feeling you could feel from the inside.

Naruto left his room a few hours later, a little tipsy, a little happier and without a care in the world. After almost falling down the ladder, being caught by Itachi who was coming up to get her to show her where her bed was, she walked in to Hinata's room which was on the first storey along with Sai's - Itachi's was in the basement for known reasons apparently - and looked around.

It was a sweet room, girly and not really her style though it suited Hinata very well from her first impression. Cream walls, one of which was decorated with a lovely blue floral wallpaper which wasn't as gross as it sounded. The furniture was neatly placed and everything was organised - the one place where she didn't think she would need to clean.

Until Hinata opened the wardrobe and then everything tumbled out.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find you some pyjamas. I made you a new outfit today, I laid it out on the chair for you when you wake up - I hope its okay". Hinata attempted to stuff the rest of the clothes back in the wardrobe".

"Wait, you made all these? You made this?! This is beautiful", Naruto picked up the dress that Hinata made.

"Yeah I guessed your measurements but I'm usually spot on when I look at people".

"I think you might be right there", Naruto held the dress up against herself.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, and I suggest you do as well. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me even though I'm…"

Naruto knew what she was getting at.

"Its fine. I know a lot of people that like the same sex. Surprisingly, it's a wonder I've ever had sex at all".

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"No".

"Do you want to?"

Naruto looked at Hinata as she burst in to laughter. "I love getting people with that. The look on their faces".

Naruto smiled at her. "I thought you were tired".

"I'm not really tired but I do have an early class".

"You're a student?"

"Yeah, me and Sai are. Itachi has a job, and so does his boyfriend who regularly comes over. And Sasuke is still at school".

"Itachi has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he stays over a few nights a week, but he's on a business trip somewhere at the moment. I'm sure you'll meet him soon, he'll want to see Itachi".

"Okay then". The two got in to bed and Hinata turned the light off. There was silence for a while as Naruto began to think to herself.

"You just realising what kind of trouble you are in now that you are in bed with a lesbian you've just met in a place you have never been to before? - in a house that has bumblebees painted on it".

"Yeah".

"Don't worry - you'll love life here with us".

"I hope so".

- - - - -

Reviews would be welcomed by Beezelneff :D he loves to know what you think…and to eat cookies :P xx


	3. Day Two: Lesson Plan

**Hello all :) how is everyone? New update is here, but I hope I haven't made too much of an idiot out of myself here. And I apologise if I did! Anyway, enjoy - before I ramble on for all humanity :P xx **

Fast Love

"If you have sex with my brother every day for the next two weeks, I'll let you stay with us without asking you a thing". Scuse me, what? The day Naruto's life changed for good… SasuFemNaru

- - - - -

Day 2

Naruto awoke to see Hinata putting on her shoes that morning, tiptoeing around as not to wake her.

"Morning", Naruto said, which made Hinata jump.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well thanks. Shall I make you some breakfast? I could do with some food myself". Naruto got out of the bed and also out of the pyjamas she was given and in to the dress that Hinata had made for her. It was white and flowy and made for good walking around in. She looked closer to see there was some lace patterned on the front and the sleeves were also made of a see-through white fabric. Naruto decided that this was the nicest thing she had ever been given by someone she didn't know.

"Umm…sure. I don't usually eat breakfast as we don't have anything - but seeing as you made such a nice meal out of so little yesterday, I'll take the offer". Hinata smiled and beckoned her downstairs. On the landing they bumped in to Sai who saluted, which Naruto responded with back, and they all went downstairs. As they traipsed down the staircase, careful of the creaks, they heard an alarm clock ringing from upstairs and a loud slam as a fist hit it.

"I take it Sasuke is not a morning person then?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not really, but more than anything in the world - he hates the sound of alarm clocks. It brings out such an anger in him, which can be funny to watch sometimes", Hinata giggled.

Naruto looked up and paused, before walking quickly to catch up with the other two. It was early, but Naruto felt she couldn't lie in due to the fact she desperately needed to clean - an activity that always helped her to relax. Hinata began wondering around collecting stuff and shoving it in her bag, as Sai waited in the kitchen for the kettle to boil for his morning coffee.

"Would you like some food as well? I'm going to see what I can make from what you have", Naruto offered to Sai.

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't eat breakfast - makes me feel ill".

"But breakfast is important! Come on, I'll make it tasty".

Sai raised his eyebrow and shrugged in response, allowing Naruto to wonder whether his answer was a yes or a no. He was an enigma to the blonde - she was going to find living with Sai a challenge, but an interesting one. She smiled at him and began rummaging through cupboards. She found at the back of a very dusty cupboard - which made her cringe just to look at - and found some oats.

Porridge it was.

Naruto was a master of porridge - she'd been making it for years and knew how to get it just right. She cooked the oats on the stove which always made it taste better than microwaving them. She also knew how to balance the sweetness so it wasn't too overpowering, and always added a little honey on the top to give it a sweet kick. She had other special ingredients but she doubted that the house had any of them. She was going to go shopping for the household from now on - it was the least she could do to make them delicious meals as well as sleep with the youngest member of the household.

She was stirring the oats, she made enough for everyone, including the two brothers that had not risen it yet, as everyone needed a filling breakfast as they had places to go. After passing a bowl to Hinata, who began to tuck in straight away, she also handed a bowl to Sai. He stared at it, smelled it and then spooned a tiny amount together to taste. After realising his taste buds rejoicing, he began to eat the rest of it fairly quickly. Itachi then walked in, smirked at them all as a greeting and then thanked Naruto when she passed a bowl to him as well. They then all picked up their stuff and left the house.

That left Sasuke.

Naruto was slowly eating her own breakfast - she wanted Sasuke to leave before she started the cleaning. She wasn't going to tidy anyone's room - except organise Hinata's closet - but the rest of the place deserved a good cleaning.

She remained in the kitchen after eating her breakfast and piled the washing up together next to the sink. She sighed.

That idiot was going to be late.

Just when she was about to give up and start cleaning anyway, he emerged looking a little dishevelled and smirked at her as she handed him a bowl of porridge.

"Thanks", he said.

"No problem. You better eat quick, or you'll be late".

"Late? I'm up early. I always get to school early".

"Really?" Naruto looked confused.

"Yeah, I have one of my music lessons in the morning, so I need to be there before anyone else".

"Oh I see".

"But, wow, worrying already I see", Sasuke smirked at her, which she crossed her arms indignantly.

"I'm the new house organiser - at least treat me kindly or I'll start going through your stuff when your gone".

Sasuke laughed. "I locked my room".

Naruto looked annoyed which only seemed to make the raven laugh at her more.

"Well, when you get back, you won't even recognise this place! I will have cleaned it all and everyone will be amazed. And I'll go shopping later for you guys if you want me to".

"That's up to Itachi - he usually goes shopping".

"Fair enough - I have to get used to the rules of this place".

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but how long are you gonna be here?" Sasuke took in another spoon of his porridge and looked at her.

Naruto was about to say something but then an anxious look spread across her features. She closed her mouth and then brought her nails to her mouth, nibbling on them delicately. She always did so when she was worried and didn't know how to respond to a question.

What was going to happen to her after the two weeks were up? Its not like she could go home…

She wasn't looking at him so she couldn't see but Sasuke looked a little concerned at her reaction, he hadn't meant to upset her or make her think of things that were troubling. He ran a hand through his hair and was beginning to think of something to say to cheer her up, all the while remembering he was never good at that sort of thing. He was saved the trouble when she suddenly perked up, another action which surprised him.

"I dunno - I'll figure something out, even if I'm only here for two weeks".

"Oh, don't you have anywhere else to go?"

Naruto's silence answered Sasuke's question.

"Anywho, best be off. Thanks for the breakfast - you've probably realised that this is the first one any of us have had in a while". He waved half-heartedly and left the house, leaving Naruto all on her own.

She walked in to the living room and stared all around. There was a lot to clean before the rest of the household got back and she wanted a lot of it done so they could be pleasantly surprised when they returned from a long day studying and working. She was going to start with the living room, ending in the kitchen as it was always her favourite room to clean.

She sighed to herself at her self-imposed workload. She had already looked through the kitchen cupboards and saw no cleaning products there, so she had deduced they could only be in one other place. The blonde then walked to the cupboard under the stairs where she found dust covered cleaning products.

She was going to have to clean the cleaning products. Sigh…

It really was going to be a long day…

- - - - -

After hours of dusting, vacuuming, polishing, and washing later, Naruto felt better that she was in an oasis of cleanliness. Everything was much lighter and brighter - especially seeing as she had opened curtains and doors and sprayed freshness everywhere she went.

However she was annoyed that she managed to get her new dress dirty.

The washing machine, for some unknown reason, was in the kitchen whereas the dishwasher was in the utility room - something she was going to get one of the boys to help her swap around later - and so she decided to take her dress off to wash it before the others came back. She was in Hinata's room and found a low-cut v-neck white jumper to wear, and some pink hot pant shorts to wear as well and put her dress in the washing machine. She hoped that Hinata didn't mind she was borrowing her stuff. She stood there, with her arms crossed listening to the hum of the washing machine for a few minutes before throwing up her arms in frustration.

She hated waiting for things.

Bored, she turned on the radio and a string of songs she actually enjoyed listening to were playing on the radio. She began to sing along softly, singing a verse or two as she began to sort out the ingredients in the cupboard, which ones were in date and able to use as well those that should have been thrown long ago. She then began to rearrange them so they were grouped better, so everything had a proper place. As she was doing so, she began to get more comfortable in singing, and began to sing louder and louder - turning the radio up with her.

Naruto also began to do a little dancing as well. A little booty shake here and there, as well as some spinning when she moved from each part of the kitchen. As she began her little dance routine, singing to one of her favourite songs of the moment, she had not realised something until it was staring her in the face.

Her mouth opened in shock and her cheeks dyed crimson in embarrassment as Sasuke was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, watching her every move. The smirk on his face made her want to curl up in a ball and hide herself away. She didn't think he would be home so early!

"I-I… I can explain…!" She then shut up as Naruto felt she was about to die on the spot.

Without so much as a second thought or any explanation to her, he walked over and kissed her on the lips in to which she responded to almost immediately.

Lesson one - starting at the beginning. Well, better to get things out of the way once he made the first move. After all, it wasn't as if she was going to start anything - the awkwardness of asking alone would kill her.

He was a very good kisser, she noted as they stood there in the kitchen doorway, but she doubted he needed practice for that. Naruto pushed Sasuke backwards and grabbing her hand, the raven pulled her up the stairs, as well as up the ladder.

She pushed him on to the bed and began to kiss him again, taking off her jumper so she was left in a bra and hot pants. She whipped off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, button by button, taking extra care to tease him as he undid the zip on his trousers. He threw off his clothes until he was just in his underwear just like her. Sasuke found the clasp and unclipped Naruto's bra just as she attacked his neck with her teeth.

"Nice", he smirked. She pushed him down on the bed.

"You are not to talk in lessons unless you really can't help yourself", she winked at him.

Eventually as the pair of them kissed each other and rubbed their hands all over the other's sweaty bodies, they both couldn't take it anymore and each ripped the other's underwear from them and Naruto lay down, readying herself for Sasuke.

Kissing again, Sasuke inserted himself in to Naruto and she welcomed the pleasure as he fully entered her. He sure had something to boast about, she thought as she felt him move deeper than any of her previous partner's ever had. He began to rock against her, the bed every now and again making slight movements - though neither of them at that point cared. No one was home and Itachi had already told her they had soundproofed his room. Naruto's breathing became shallower as the pleasure deepened within her. She didn't instruct him - she was going to see what he could do. They began to speed up their movements, both of them reaching their climax. Sasuke panted and Naruto moaned aloud as she felt the release approaching. She gripped hard on to Sasuke's back, her nails slightly digging in to his skin as he came in to her, causing them both to voice their ecstasy before it took hold of them.

Sasuke moved off of Naruto and as they both tried to gasp for breath, Naruto began to make pointers in her head as to how he could improve his performance. She didn't want to say anything for a while though; she was basking herself in the feelings she was experiencing.

After all, it had been a very long time since she last had sex. Especially with someone as hot as the Uchiha.

She got up first, cleaning herself up and getting ready. She put her jumper back on as well as the rest of her clothes, and stood at the end of the bed. She saw Sasuke look up at her with one eyebrow raised. It made her want to giggle but she refrained from doing so. Placing her hands on her hips she stuck her tongue out at him before smiling.

"Well, well then. Time for the review".

Sasuke said nothing but smirked towards her, sitting up - Naruto did her best not to look at certain parts of him as he was still naked. She didn't need a distraction from the points she wanted to make.

"Well, you have some talent I give you that. However, you need to make up your enthusiasm - a little extra effort and a bit more care can go a long way with a lady".

Sasuke said nothing.

"And I have a few tricks up my sleeve to teach you as well when it comes to other pleasures of the flesh", she winked at him again. "We will start with the basics tomorrow, foreplay and such. Then I'll give you a few moves from my repertoire to really get the ball rolling. Sound good?"

"Whatever", Sasuke nodded his head slightly towards her; Naruto pouted and crossed her arms in a huff. She sat down next to him, and they remained like that in silence for what seemed like a very long time.

"So, now that's out of the way, do you wanna get something to eat?" Sasuke asked her.

Naruto remembered at that point that it was probably just as awkward a situation for him as it was for her - it was not like he had asked for this at all; he may have not even wanted to. Remembering just how weird the situation was made Naruto calm down. There was no point directing any of her own anger at one of the people allowing her to stay in their house. "Sure", she nodded. After all, anything to get rid of the fairly uncomfortable silence they were sat in.

"You're cooking right?"

"Of course". Naruto sat up and began walking towards the door. She turned around to see Sasuke getting in to some random house clothes, before following her out of the door.

- - - - -

Naruto laughed along with the others as they sat down to eat later on that evening. Hinata, Itachi and Sai were marvelling at the nice food after such a long day going about their work and studies. They told stories about what had happened to each other that day and how things were going. Itachi was excited at the prospect of his boyfriend coming home and was giddy.

"So, how was today's lessons then Sasuke?" Itachi asked, eyebrow raised. Obviously the man had figured out what had happened. Naruto looked between the brothers and smiled before getting back to her food.

"Good. Apparently there is some room for improvement with certain subjects. And I also have to get some new music sheets so can you pick them up for me tomorrow?" Sasuke took another bite of the food, not looking at Naruto. She admired just how well disguised that sounded despite that no one around the room was not picking up on it.

"Sure. I'll buy the bigger pack this time right? You will probably go through them like condoms the next two weeks", Itachi smiled at Naruto, who blushed a little and looked quickly away from him. Were they actually talking about condoms or music sheets? She couldn't tell.

The dinner passed without much hassle. Everyone had complimented just how different the house looked since she had spent all that time with the cleaning with all the dusty products. Itachi hadn't wanted to wish the task of cleaning the house on anyone that he liked. But pretty soon after Naruto had cleaned the plates away, Sai wondered up to his room mysteriously, Sasuke climbed up the ladder to practice his instruments and Itachi rang up his boyfriend for something Naruto could only deem as carnal practices. So she decided to interact with Hinata who was sat in the newly clean living room and sewing some new creation.

"Hey Hinata, mind if I sit with you?"

"No that's fine - I'm just doing some of my work".

"Oh cool. So what is your course about then?"

"Fashion and textiles; I think its fairly obvious that I love clothes. Oh and thank you ever so much for sorting my closet out", Hinata beamed at her as she pricked herself in the thumb with a needle. Naruto was confused that she had no reaction to it.

"I've done it so many times, it doesn't hurt me anymore", she responded. Naruto realised that she had a curious expression on her face, after catching sight of her in the mirror. She smiled at Hinata.

"So, you study at the university nearby?"

"Yeah I do. It was good; I've lived in this town all my life and always wanted to study there. And I'm living the dream, been sewing for as long as I can remember, making clothes and outfits for as long as I can remember. And you've been here only a day - but you've inspired me to do so much more. I've now got renewed energy thanks to you". Hinata held up her top against Naruto. "This will fit you perfectly".

Naruto smiled.

"So you are living here? If you've lived here or your life, what about your parents? Your family? You could save money by living with them right?"

Hinata said nothing.

"If…if there is one thing we all have in common in this house…its that we do not talk about each other's family", Hinata stated emotionlessly. Naruto didn't know what to say - it was saddening to hear first of all - seeing as . It meant that everyone in the house was estranged from their family. Now including her.

"On a positive note, you will never meet nicer people than the ones living here. And I think that having another girl in the house is a very good thing - even though Itachi's a flaming homo, and the closest thing I have to a female conversation", Hinata giggled.

"Did I hear someone saying I was on fire?" Itachi looked in to the living room, phone still at his ear.

"I hope you are decent enough to be walking around here with at least some of your clothes on Itachi", Hinata smiled, not looking at him.

"Yes, I just went to go get a drink, you know, dehydration is the enemy", Itachi winked at Naruto who burst in to laughter. Hinata giggled to herself as well, though halfway through laughing she ripped the thread with her teeth.

"So how did you guys all get together then?"

"Itachi and Sasuke have been living here the longest, bagging the best rooms in the house. They were advertising in the paper which was how Sai came here. I came here by doing what you did, I knocked at that door asking for help - that's why I think I might know how you feel the most so if you ever wanna talk…"

"Thank you Hinata, I'll remember that".

"And I want to ask you a favour if that's alright". Hinata awaited confirmation before continuing - Naruto nodded. "Do you think that you could be a model for me for my coursework project. I think you are perfect, and you have inspired me as I said…so…umm…so…what do you think?" Hinata looked nervous, which made Naruto think she looked adorable.

"Sure, I'd be delighted to help. And you looked so cute all nervous, I couldn't say no even if I wanted to".

Hinata blushed and stammered a thank you.

"So, what do you think of this place?"

"Well, I'm having fun and its only day two. Hopefully, though you can answer me one of my more pressing questions".

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are there bees painted on this house?"

"Even I can't answer that question", Hinata said before the two of them laughed and continued chatting for the rest of the evening.

- - - - -

Reviews would be ever so welcomed, Beezelneff is working away on new ideas for Female Naruto fics (we might write some more if we come up with some good ideas :D) xx


End file.
